Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation
The''' Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation''' is one of the many charitable organizations that coalesced following the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant. It formed with the initial intention of keeping open the doors of the Gran Panacea Medical Center in Lux Gravare, Cabina, following loss of funding and institutional support after the collapse of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. With its ever-growing network of sponsors and donors, it has begun to support to other crucial charitable initiatives across the sector, particularly medical education and treatment focused on communities underserved by current institutions. It is a founding stakeholder of SERAPH. Formation The Gran Panacea Medical Center was founded over two centuries ago as one of The Church of Humanity, Repentant’s first major initiatives. The center was Cabina's and Lux Gravare's main medical facility, and also an important place of medical learning sector-wide. It provided training for those unable to gain entry to the elite Serpens academies on Hroa, and was particularly famous as a facility specializing in the treatment of non-humans. Following the collapse of The Church of Humanity, Repentant, however, the Gran Panacea Medical Center found itself in dire need of funding. Its practice of charging only noble customers for healthcare was not sustainable without the Church picking up the tab for other services. After several weeks of strained reserves and staff, and having to put its most extensive procedures on hold, the hospital announced that it had established direct ties with two of the largest sects of the new defunct church, the Students of God’s Empire and the Devotees of the Good Work. In their own press releases, the Repentant sects noted that they were still wary of the situation on Cabina, and stood behind their decision to pull their support from the CHR, but did not wish the people of Cabina to suffer a lack of healthcare as a result. In order to smooth the transfer of funds and materials, the sects cooperated with the hospital to found a new organization, the Grand Panacea Charitable Foundation, to manage the reception and delivery of funds. The new Foundation sent out its own press release, the most salient parts reading as follows: The church may have died, but its charitable work must not, cannot, be allowed to die with it. The Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation is proud to accept the Students of God’s Empire and the Devotees of the Good Work as its first official sponsoring institutions. In addition, we welcome the many dozens of nobles and freemen who have already signed up as individual donors. Over the past two hundred years of its operation, the Gran Panacea Medical Center has touched the lives of countless people. It has been heartwarming to see the outpouring of stories of people who have themselves been treated, or who were only able to be born because their parents or grandparents had been treated, at this iconic hospital. With its funding the secured, the Gran Panacea Medical Center will once more open its doors to everyone. In addition, the Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation does not intend to be satisfied with solely providing for one hospital’s subsistence. Many great and crucial charitable initiatives on Cabina and across the sector are finding themselves in dire lack of funding, the GPCF intends to use its ever-growing network of sponsors and donors to provide solutions to as many of these as possible. The work to rebuild what was lost may take generations, but we will ensure that we will do what we can in our lifetime, so that our children may have the chance to do what they need to do in theirs. Expansion The GPCF rapidly began to hire individuals from, and in many cases absorb infrastructure and buildings from, various bureaucratic departments of the dissolved Church of Humanity, Repentant. It gained control over much of the infrastructure and personnel of the former Department of Welfare, as well as a number of the individuals and buildings associated with the Department of Charity (those who had not yet surrendered to the Cabina Cups takeover of that department, nor joined with AIDSERFS). Initiatives Gran Panacea Medical Center The founding organization of the GPCF, and Cabina's and Lux Gravare's main hospital and medical facility. The center's medical staff is dedicated to treating all who seek their aid, and it is one of only a handful of places in the sector where doctors may specialize in the treatment of alien patients. It also provided training for those unable, for whatever reasons, to gain entry to the elite Serpens academies on Hroa. Up until the War Against the Artificials, Gran Panacea Medical Center also maintained a large number of staff and facilities for the treatment of synthetics. This was officially abolished during the War Against the Artificials, but rumors say it was never abolished, merely taken off the books and that it continues to be run out of closed or secret sections of the hospital. GPMC, GPCF, and SERAPH all publicly condemn the spreading of such rumors, as well as the rumors that the hospital provides cosmetic surgery and identity reassignment to refugees (both synthetic and human) as part of the so-called "Vigil's Railroad." The Ugajin Concern This is the GPCF's mobile first-response wing, This organization was, before the dissolution of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, a subgroup of its former Department of Special Circumstances. It was funded by the CHR and facilitated mostly by Repentant members of House Serpens. After the disbanding of the Department of Special Circumstances, the members of this subgroup coordinated and aligned as their own independent organization, and later agreed to join under the banner of the GPCF. The Ugagin Concern is responsible for providing emergency medical assistance in times of extreme crisis. It is committed to providing free aid, funded by generous donations, to all individuals suffering the effects of disaster or conflict, forming a neutral corps of medics, first responders, nurses, and medical doctors. The Ugajin Concern is available to assist when small planetary or local wars break out, or when there are planetary, continental, or local catastrophes that require aid in an emergency. Crab Corps A small unit of well-trained and mostly House Fornax pilots, who operate specialized mechs with massive claws that help clear out rubble and other obstacles, such as fires and flooded areas, so that other SERAPH first-response units can do their jobs unobstructed. Originally a unit of the former CHR's Department of Special Circumstances, after the organization's disbanding, the members of this subgroup coordinated and aligned as their own independent organization, and later agreed to join under the banner of the Grand Panacea Charitable Foundation. These troops are funded by the SERAPH umbrella, and normally furnished by various Repentant-adjacent Fornax nobles, who provide the skilled labourers and the chain-forged mechs. Controversies The GPCF entered a pitched battle with other emergent charities and corporate entities for control of CHR Welcome and Outreach Centers across the sector. In their press release they declared: The Gran Panacea Charitable Foundation is committed to finding a solution to ensure that the W&O Centers can continue to provide the vital services their local communities need. Many of the doctors and caregivers working at the centers throughout the sector have, or were trained by people who have, studied medicine at a Gran Panacea Medical Center or its affiliated schools. With our support we hope to not only sustain these activities, but revitalize and improve them so that everywhere there is a W&O center local communities have access to the health and care they need and deserve. Moreover, the organization continues to be plagued by rumors that it provides aid to synthetics as well as humans and aliens. The GPCF and SERAPH both routinely condemn the spreading of such obviously unfounded rumors of synthetic medical aid, cosmetic surgery, and identity reassignment. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: Gran Panacea Medical Center Goes Independent as Charitable Foundation! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Welcome Center Wars! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: New Serf Advocacy Association on Cabina (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Secret Meetings on Cabina! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Conflict Concluded! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Grand Gathering on Cabina? (Twitter link) * SERAPH Founding Press Release (Twitter link) Category:Cabina Category:SERAPH